Hatake Saori y Sabaku no Gaara
by sabaku no paloma
Summary: EL AMOR DE UNA NINJA ASIA UN MONSTRUO


HATAKE SAORI && SABAKU NO GAARA…

¬¬ …

-Pero yo te amo!-le dijo ella desesperadamente.

-también te amo, sin embargo te amo tanto que siento la necesidad de protegerte de todos los peligros que te rodeen , si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz ,si estas triste yo estoy triste, te daré todo lo que quieras para verte feliz. Pero , hoy tengo me eh dado cuenta que el mayor peligro para ti soy yo… y por eso me tengo que alejar de ti.

-NO! , tu no eres un peligro para mi al contrario cuando estoy contigo me siento la persona mas segura en todo el mundo-le dijo-te amo , y si es verdad lo q dijiste q harías todo para que yo fuera feliz entonces tienes que quedarte a mi lado…

-No, lo eh decidido . De verdad pienso que el mayor peligro para ti es estar a mi lado. Adiós Saori cuídate e intenta ser feliz con alguien mas….

NO yo no quiero ser feliz con alguien mas solo contigo soy feliz .

En ese momento Gaara dio media vuelta y partio ….

Para jamás nunca volver a verla.

Tal ves no comprendas muy bien esta historia , pero todo comenzo muchos años atrás….

Fue una guerra terrible entre todas las naciones ninjas … los paises del rayo, la nube , y la roca que eran las mas pequeñas lla estaban sucumbiendo por las fuerzas ninjas de los paises mas fuertes que son : el vieto, con la aldea de la arena y el fuego, con la aldea oculta de la hoja llamada konoha.

Ambos paises estaban debilitados , con muchas bajas en sus fuerzas. En esos momentos de desesperación y angustia un ninja entre todos los ninjas de el pais del fuego tuvo una idea; una idea sin muchas esperanzas en ella pero aun asii le tenia fe ..

Se trataba de enviar un mensaje a todos los señores feudales de cada pais y asus kages , por supuesto , cada uno de ellos eran los mejores ninjas de cada aldea y pais…..

Diciendo y explicando todo el dolor y sufrimiento que provocaban esas guerras y si elos estaban de acuerdo el pais del fuego estaba de acuerdo en que se aliaran todos los paises , y asi evitar dolor y perdida que significaba mucho para os paises , si en algun momento algun pais se rebelaba los demas estarian unidos y tendrian mucha mas ventaja contra el enemigo….

Pasaron dias despues de ser enviado el mensaje a cada señor feudal , y en esos dias estuvieron llegando las respuesta de cada pais y todos decian que les parecia una idea un poco absurda siempre y cuando los ninjas de cada aldea respetaran alas naciones vecinas y solo en una emergencia desesperada se pediria ayuda; ecepto el pais del viento tuvo otra respuesta:

" El señor kazekage-dono requiere una audiencia con el ninja responsable de dicho movimiento"

Eso era todo lo que decia en aquel mensaje del pais del viento para el del fuego, entonces asi fue ….

La nacion del fuego mando a konoharu a la aldea oculta de la arena.

Konoharu era un ninja de clase elite , el rango mas alto de entre los ninjas , el era un especialista en el ninjutsu, tecnicas ninja y tambien en el taijutsu ,tecnica cuerpo a cuerpo .

El era un ninja alto, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos .

Konoharu partio hacie el pais del viento , su viaje duraria 3 dias, si es que , no habia inconvenientes en su camino.

Cuando llego ala aldea de la arena , fue inmediatamente a ver al kazekage-dono ,

Konoharu le explico personalmente su plan entre las aldeas mientras kazekage escuchaba …

Una vez explicado le pidio a konkoharu que le diera tiempo para pensarlo y discutirlo con sus sabios consejeros.

Una ves resuelto lo llamaron para dar el veredicto .

Y finalmente aceptaron , konoharu duro un tiempo el la aldea ,

Y todos le tomaron cariño y respeto hasta el kazekage.

Despues de varios años konoharu se retiro del camino de ninja y tuvo una hija llamada tsunade.

Tsunade es una princesa ,nieta, del primer hokage de konoha: Hashirama.

Tsunade es una ninja muy linda, su cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos color café.

Ella es una ninja con una fuerza fisica sorprendente con un simple puñetazo podria destruir el suelo y muy inteligente su especialidad es ser ninja medico la mejor.

Ella tambien tuvo una hija , ala que nombro saori. A saori le gustaba estar mas tiempo con su abuelo que con su madre .

Konoharu viajaba mucho ala aldea de la arena por que entablo un hermoza amistad con todos.

Aunque en esa ocacion no era la unica razon para ir tenia q conocer al nuevo kazekage el 4to por qué al anterior lo habian secuestrado y jamás lo encontraron.

Cuando habia hecho su ultima visita ,su nieta, Saori era solo un bebe muy pequeño, ahora lla tiene 5 años , quiere ir a visitar la aldea con su querido abuelo y le suplica que la lleve:

por favor abuelito, lla estoy grande tengo la edad suficiente para ir contigo, por favor, te lo suplico…

Si puedo ir?

-esta bien, pero, prometeme que te portaras muy bien y amablemente con kazekege-dono y su familia ,Saori-le dijo el abuelo ala pequeña niña , el no podia resistirse ala dulcura que irradiaba su nieta ella es un niña de cabello plateado, ojos cafes como los de tsunade, piel blanca y con una sonrisa encantadora . Saori heredo dos cosas de sus padres .la inteligencia y fuerza de su madre, la astucia y…. un poder que nadie conoce ,ni ella misma pero pronto lo descubrira y eso lo heredo de su padre.

Cuando llegaron ala aldea de la arena , los llevaron al palacio del kazekage donde se quedaran durante su estancia en la aldea.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a saludar a la familia del kazekage;despues de que saludaron saori fue a dar un recorrido ala aldea que la dejo facinada, durante su recorrido se encontro con unos niños peleando y se acerco a ver., el pequeño que era el agredido era nada mas ni nada menos que el pequeño hijo del kazekage que se llama Gaara y los demas lo estaban llamando monstruo, Saori furiosa ,alejo a todos los niños y defendio a Gaara, este quedo muy sorprendido aunque no djo nada…..

Te encuentras biien -le pregunta Saori, pero Gaara no le dice nada …

Gaara tenia un peluche muy lindo que le gustaba mucho a Saori

Y ese momento ella selo pidio como Gaara no le contesto y Saori quizo tomarlo pero …algo inesperado paso , en frente de Gaara aparecio una barrera de arena que quizo lastimar a Saori ella muy asustada se alejo rapidamente y se dirijio inmediatamente con su abuelito, cuando llego, le conto todo lo que sucedió, konoharu se puso severo y fue a buscar al kazekage para explicarle el suceso..

Cuando Konoharu termino de explicarle al kazekage este le dijo que lo sentia mucho , pero, que era un milagro que esa arena no hubiera matado a Saori , lla que el pequeño Gaara tenia un biju una bestia con cola , muy poderosa y maligna ,que por eso nadie se le acercaba a Gaara ya que el, muy pequeño lla habia matado a varias personas y ninjas de la aldea….

Ante la respuesta , Konoharu se asusto y dijo que mejor era distanciarse un largo tiempo y que olvidaran lo sucedido….

Pasaron varios años desde que Konoharu volvio ala aldea de la arena pero cuando volvio , volvio con Saori.

Esta seria la primera ves que Gaara y Saori se volverian a ver desde aquel terrible suceso pero que marcaria su camino y destino de ambos….

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
